My Sanctuary
by NaruSaku-SasuHina Luv
Summary: GaaSaku I dont know how many chapters I want this to have. This may include later chapters with pretty weird stuff in it,not a very good summary,but its a GaaSaku,SasuHina,DeiIno and some other couples.This is for Narutoxhinataxpie for Crimson Cherry B.


**Author's Note:  
This is my first Naruto fanfic .  
I figured I'd leave my Blake Uzumaki fanfic on devART,and take it off of FanFiction,for yours as my sake.  
This is a GaaSaku fanfic,it's kinda AU,and has GaaSaku,DeiIno,and SasuHina,three of my favorite couples.  
Please if you like,alert,favorite,and most of all review!**

** -Blake Uzumaki**

* * *

Sakura smiled at her reflection in the mirror.  
_You look simply amazing_,she told herself,and smiled as a thought came to her head,_Sasuke-kun won't be able to take his eyes off of you!  
_She had a sleek long black dress,which showed a little but not to much cleavage,and a black headband,which made her eyes and hair stand out even more.  
She looked all around stunning for her first night as a singer at the new bar here in Konoha.She straightened up her hair one more time,and grabbed her bag to go out the door,only to be welcomed by a teammate,who she rather not have seen in the dress she was wearing.  
"Hi Sakura-chan!His smile spread across his face as she turned red,"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"  
He took a step back and sweatdropped,"Where you about to leave?If so I could go with you?"  
Sakura smiled and sighed,"Yeah,come one you can go with me."

Sakura dropped her bag backstage and went to the curtains.  
"Now,for Konoha's Cherry Blossom,Haruno Sakura!!"  
The crowd cheered as Sakura came to the microphone.  
She smiled at everyone as she closed her eyes.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around._

And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.

And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to...  
I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true...

For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you...

Sakura opened her eyes as everyone was holding up a candle and holding their lovers close.  
Sakura smiled as the crowd cheered,she looked around for a certain someone and noticed something...  
Sasuke wasn't there...he hadn't came to see her at all...She looked down and looked back up quickly,"Have a good night!"

Author's Note:**I know,it sucks already,but I'll try to make the chapters better,I was listening to Christina Aguilera at the time,so I chose "I Turn to You"as the song for Sakura to sing.Well this is set two years after Shippuden,which means most of them are 18 or 19.Sakura is 18,Naruto is 18,Sasuke is 18,and Gaara is 19.  
Please R n R**


End file.
